The 8th International Symposium on Sleep & Breathing is being organized to occur on May 31- June 2, 2002 in Reykjavik, Iceland. These approximately bi-annual symposia gather 100-200 participants The costs of the meetings are covered by the registration fees, with additional support from scientific, governmental, and non-governmental organizations. The organizational effort and driving force behind these meetings come from the scientists, many of whom are also recipients of research grants from the NHLBI of the NIH. The field of science concerned with sleep-disordered breathing is specialized and highly interdisciplinary. It requires expertise in respiratory and cardiovascular control, sleep, cellular neuroscience, molecular biology of the effects of hypoxia and intermittent stress on cellular function, and the genetics of complex disorders. Sleep & Breathing symposia provide an ideal forum for advancement of this field and are supported by related professional organizations (Sleep Research Society, American Lung Association/ATS and American Academy of Sleep Medicine). Most previous symposia (4 of 7) occurred in North America. Therefore, Europe is proposed for the venue of the 8th Sleep & Breathing Symposium. The Specific Aims of the symposium are to: (1) provide an international forum to discuss the most timely topics relevant to sleep-related disorders of breathing, including the issues of intermittent hypoxia and sleep disruption and the role of genetic factors predisposing to these disorders; (2) facilitate the transfer of recent scientific findings in other fields to the field of sleep and breathing, especially within the areas of the focal points of this symposium; (3) discuss future directions of basic research in the field, and disseminate the outcomes of the symposium; and (4) attract young investigators to the field. The organizational efforts for the symposium are advanced, and the logistic and organizational support on site has been secured. In this application, we request funds to cover the costs of producing and distributing the Preliminary and the Final Programs of the Symposium and travel expenses for two American experts in other fields with a major relevance to the area of respiratory disorders during sleep.